Stacey and Gang meet: Gundam Guys P.II(Not again!)
by I-Crave-The-Cheese
Summary: I would like a hamburger with a side of INSANITY!


Stacey and Gang meet Gundam Gang P.II  
  
Duo wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming.  
  
Duo: Oh… just a dream. Stupid girls…  
  
He quickly gets up at the sound of another scream.  
  
Duo: QUATRE!!  
  
He runs into Quatre's room to see what is going on, with a gun in his hand.  
  
Duo: Are you ok?!  
  
Quatre: I had the worst dream! It was about these 4 stupid women and they were… hitting on us!!!  
  
Duo: Weird… I did too! There has to be something to this.  
  
At that, there are three more shouts. Duo and Quatre run into Trowa's room, first. They find him feeling his head, to be sure that his hair was in fact, still there. Finding that he is fine, they run to Wu Fei's room. He is sitting up in his bed chanting "No more questions! No more questions!!" It takes a while for him to recover but, eventually all four guys go into Heero's room. He is sitting up  
  
Heero: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil…  
  
Duo: Everyone seems to be all right.  
  
Wu Fei: All the questions!!  
  
Quatre: It seems that we all had the same dream  
  
Trowa: You all had dreams about evil squirrels too?! How weird!!  
  
Duo: So, almost everyone.  
  
Wu Fei: I have got to get out of here!!  
  
Quatre: I agree. Trowa, are you coming?  
  
Trowa: As long as we don't go to nut shops or nearby parks.  
  
There is a loud banging on their front door.  
  
Relena: Heero!! Are you ok?! I heard screams!!  
  
Heero: I am coming too… We better sneak out the window, though  
  
Duo: Well, guess that counts me in too!  
  
They all get into the car *vroom vroom, screech! Arrived* They are in front of a large square where it seems there is a festival going on.  
  
Duo: Alriiight.. This looks great! Time for me to show off my charm to the nice ladies!  
  
Quatre: I do enjoy a nice carnival.  
  
Relena comes up from behind them  
  
Relena: I ran after your car and followed you!  
  
Trowa looks at her stupidly  
  
Trowa: Aren't you… tired??  
  
Relena: Oh… that's odd. *giggle giggle* ANYWAY! Oooh… look! A festival. Heero, let's go to the ferris wheel!  
  
At this, Heero took off for dear life.  
  
Relena: Aw… guess I should go bask in my own self sorrow, again. *sigh*  
  
Duo: Well, since it's just us guys, let's go babe watching! Yeah!  
  
Wu Fei: I will pass on the looking part but, I will tag along.  
  
Quatre: It's not nice to stare…  
  
Trowa: I will need to analyze things from a different point of view. I agree.  
  
Duo: That didn't make any since but… let's go!  
  
***Walk, walk walk. Stop!*** They come to a crosswalk where a million people are just waiting for the light to say it's ok to walk ****Go*** They walk across the street. Duo is put into a state of shock when he sees a sparkley green tiara wearing Stacey with headphones on her head walking across the street opposite of them. Followed by a Sparkly blue tiara wearing Angela, also listening to music. Stacey begins to do an egyptian walk   
  
Stacey: Walk like and egyption… walk like an egyption!  
  
Angela: LOOK! It's the guy from my dream!  
  
Duo jumps back and begins to walk backwards as the girls walk towards them. Suddenly the girls stop at a very handsome boy.  
  
Stacey: Are your legs tired? Cause you have been running through my head all day! *giggle giggle*  
  
Angela puts a finger up to her eye to give it a twitching effect. She grabs Stacey's arm and pulls her away.  
  
Angela: C'mon! We need to go find Blaire and Ashlynn!!  
  
Stacey looks at the boy  
  
Stacey: I will see YOU tonight!  
  
At that, she blows him a kiss and they run in the direction of Duo and gang.  
  
Duo: NO! NO MORE!!  
  
He falls to his knees and begins to shake  
Angela: Wow… that's weird… Maybe we should…. TAKE HIM HOME WITH US!! Hahaha  
  
Stacey: Hey.. Dude… are you ok? Your like… totally freaking out!  
  
Trowa, Wu Fei, and Quatre look at Duo.  
  
Quatre: What's wrong?!  
  
Duo points a finger to the girls and the guys (Except for Trowa) begin to sweat  
  
Stacey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! IT"S ATTACKING YOUR HEAD!!!! GET IT OFF!!  
  
Stacey charges after Trowa. Trowa jumps back in surprise. Stacey pops out with some scissors   
  
Stacey: A SQUIERRL IS ON YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
Trowa; Not again!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Angela stops Stacey by pulling her arm.  
  
Angela: Woah girl!! Settle down! It's just his hair!  
  
Trowa: I'm… ok! You saved me! I will be your servant for as long as I am here!  
  
Trowa gets on his knees and kneels to Angela. Angela begins to shake from confusion.  
  
Trowa: Are you fine?  
  
Angela: Of course I'm FINE! Can't you see that?! I am sooo HOTT!!!  
  
Trowa: Yes my goddess.. I will solve this problem.  
  
Trowa somehow gets a large fan and begins fanning her.  
  
Trwoa: Are you feeling better?  
  
Angela looks up to see a snow cloud forming above her head.  
  
Angela: NO! Not HOT! I'm HOTT! Aw… forget it!!!  
  
She soon becomes knee deep in snow  
  
Angela: AHCHOOO! Oh, man… this is awful!!  
  
Ashlynn jumps out of the snow that has been piling up  
  
Ashlynn: How did I get here? Where am I? Snow?  
  
Angela jumps back  
  
Angela: How did you get there?!?!  
  
Ashlynn: I don't know…  
  
Everyone: *GASP**  
  
Everyone surrounding them stops, the snow stops falling and time stops  
  
Stacey: Woooooooah… I didn't think that was possible!  
  
Angela: This is new…  
  
Blaire shows up in the snow also  
  
Blaire: She didn't ask a question!!!  
  
Ashlynn looks shocked  
  
Ashlynn: I mean…. How should I know?  
  
Time begins again…  
  
Wu Fei: Weird…  
  
Duo: What just happened?  
  
Stacey goes close to Duo *Scary moment! Snuggle time!!* and hugs him close  
  
Duo: What, WHAT?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S ATTACKING ME AGAIN!!!! GET HER OFF!!!  
  
Duo turns frantically trying to get Stacey off of him but, it all fails.  
  
Stacey: Hey little donkey! Your waaaaarm…  
  
She snuggles her face into his back. He picks her up piggy-back style so that he may actually walk. She soon falls asleep.  
  
Angela: Leave it to Stacey… she'll fall asleep anytime! AH CHOOOOOOOOO! Ok… you can stop fanning now…  
  
Trowa:…….  
  
Angela: STOP!!!  
  
Trowa: ……………………  
  
Angela steps out of the pile of snow and tries to walk away but, he just follows her  
  
Quatre: Trowa… it might be a good idea if you stopped…  
  
Angela: Forget it… Ah choooooo! I am used to being *sniff sniff* sick.. Uh…….  
  
Quatre goes up to Blaire, finding her quite cute! (Awwww ^.^) And Wu Fei slowly walks away as Ashlynn asks more and more questions  
  
Duo: I need to get rid of this girl. Where can I put her?  
  
Stacey*mummbling in her sleep*: I really…. Would like some cheese….mmm  
  
Angela: Well, we just have to take her home. You don't AH CHOOOOOOOOOOOO mind… do you?  
  
Duo: *sigh* (That was only a dream… these girls seem nice enough…) Sure…  
  
Angela leads with a fanning Trowa and small cloud of snow follows them while Blaire and Quatre flirt cutley during a snowball fight. Duo slides his feet, carrying Stacey with much trouble And Ashlynn asks Wu Fei the meaning of all life. ***WALK WALK WALK WALK STOP!!***  
  
Angela: H..h…hold… AHCHOOOOO on…. *sniff sniff* I n..n..need th' k..k.. key *cough cough*   
  
Angela fumbles from shaking so much but finally opens the door. Everyone walks in, including the snow cloud, to Angela's surprise. With all of the gang working together, they finally pry Stacey off of Duo. The put her onto a couch in the living room.  
  
Duo: You know, she's kinda cute when she sleeps.  
  
At this Stacey wakes up…   
  
Stacey: Your cute too! My little donkey!  
  
Duo: I think I…  
  
Angela: *cough cough cough cough cough cough cough**  
  
Duo: Stacey, I think I L……  
  
Angela: *cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Stacey: PLEASE ANGELA!!!!! He's trying to tell me something!!!  
  
Duo: Stacey… I lo……….  
  
Stacey wakes up sweating.  
  
Stacey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 


End file.
